


Withstanding The Heat

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Double Dating, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inktober 2019, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The moment Otabek meets Yuri Plisetsky he's in loveThe problems start coming in when he promises that his...overly enthusiastic... roommate would be a perfect match for Yuri's painfully shy oneThings only get scalier from there





	Withstanding The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13- Ash
> 
> I was originally going to use this for "Dragon" and do a "Marianne" AU for "Ash" but I ended up getting the fairytale idea for "Dragon" after this was already written and had to repurpose this one

"Ah.... _blyad_... did they change the layout of the store again? You know I was talking to Mrs. Martinez from downstairs and she said that stores do that intentionally so that you'll get lost and end up buying things that you don't actually need because you see them wile looking for what you _do_ need,"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!! Isn't that terrible?"

"Well Vitya, we live in a capitalist society, I'm not exactly surprised,"

Viktor pouted over his shoulder at his roommate, eyes narrowing slightly

"Beka, a little enthusiasm for my outrage here, please?"

"Sorry,"

Otabek's mind was in other places though

To be honest, he never could focus when they had to go shopping, he mostly tagged along just to make sure that Viktor got the right kind of cereal, wich seemed to be an unusually hard task for his freind

"Oh yeah, that's very believable," Viktor snorted, rolling his eyes as he started going on about something or other on the shopping list, honestly, Otabek would have typically _tried_ to pay more attention, but then....

Just as he had been getting ready to give his focus to Viktor, he heard it

_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys_

He turned, his breath catching in his throat as he watched the _beauty_ slowly walking towards him

He was tiny, lithe, with long blonde hair done up in a ponytail, his eyes were sparkling green, there seemed to be a bounce in his step

_You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys_

He was dressed in skin tight black jogging pants, a baby pink hoodie that was cut off just enough to show a hint of his middift, a mini backpack slung across his back and some sort of miniature speaker strapped to his hip

Otabek didn't actually know what to call it, he had never seen anything like it

It seemed to be streaming but it was the size of a portable CD player, yet clearly a speaker, pink with a flower type design.... what....

_Don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say_

And it was playing music from Suicide Squad

_Please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

The cute, dancer-esque man walked right past Otabek, looking over his shoulder breifly- though probably not right at Otabek- and smirking, his expression taking on a mischevious tilt, sparkles practically framing his face as he walked down the aisle towards the candy section

....

_Shit_

"You're staring,"

Jumping, he spun around, face red as he stared at an all too cheerfull Viktor

When he turned back to the aisle, the pretty little thing was gone, and Otabek felt heartbroken

"Goddamn you Viktor...."

~+~

"Alright, this is your last chance, do you want the one on the swing or the one from The Ring?"

Huh, that rhymed

Yuri bit his lip, clearly a little undecided as he stared between the blonde and the shelf in front of them

_"Um...... the swing,"_ he ultimately replied

"Valid choice," Yura hummed as he picked up the little animatronic figurine, holding it under his arm as he shifted his phone to his other hand

"Need anything else?"

_"Just the batteries,"_

"Right right, six double As, I'll get twelve just in case,"

_"Smart,"_

"Aren't I always?" he smirked

Yuri smiled pleasantly at the remark before assuring his freind that he indeed had everything he needed

"Ok then, if you're sure, TTFN- tata for now,"

With a sweet _"Bye Yura!"_ and a wave from Yuri, the blonde exited the video call and pocketed his phone, turning out of the aisle and grunting as he quite literally bumped into someone

Stumbling backwards, he looked up at the man who he had run into and felt his heart beat a little bit faster

The guy was definitely gorgeous, with a square jaw and something of a bad boy appearance, dressed in leather with a nice undercut....

_Pretty_

"O-Oh... sorry...." he said slowly, his voice deep and low

"It's fine," Yura replied easily, stepping around him

"S-So uh... Tigger, huh?" the stranger said suddenly, stopping Yura in his tracks

The blonde turned, grinning a little at the question

"Yeah, fun, you noticed, not alot of people do these days,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess Winnie The Pooh has fallen out of style, but I've been saying it too long to stop now," he noted with an easy shrug

"I like it, it's cute," the stranger noted, bringing a grin to Yura's face

"You think so huh?"

"I do.... Disney fan?"

"Gee," Yura mused, unzipping his pink hoodie to show off a baby blue shirt with a snowflake and _"Bitch, Let It GO"_ inscribed across it underneath

"How'd you know?" Yura teased

".... That _can't_ be an official product," the stranger noted

"Nope, got it from a convention,"

"A Disney convention?"

"Anime, actually, but they had alot of Disney stuff too,"

"You like anime huh?"

"Eh... some, not alot, my roommate is a big fan though, we mostly went for him, I've always been a bit of a bigger fan of western comics,"

"Really?" the stranger smirked

"I guess that makes sense, I heard you playing Suicide Squad's soundtrack earlier,"

"Did you now?" Yura purred, taking a step closer

"I did, ofcourse now it's... Lana Del Rey, right? _Season Of The Witch_, cover for _Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark_?"

"Wow, that's a good ear," Yura grinned, becoming more and more enticed by this man by the moment

"I'm a DJ so... comes with the territory,"

"Are you really?" Yura beamed

"I am,"

"Wow, such talent, I'll have to get it to know it better sometime,"

The other man looked like he was about to speak again, but was apparently stopped dead in his tracks by a shout of _"Beka!!! I can't find the cereal!!!"_

"Beka" cursed under his breath, shaking his head

"Sorry... my roommate,"

"It's ok," Yura hummed, taking hs phone out and handing it over to the other man

"Give me your number, so we can talk later,"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, handing Yura his phone as well

_"Beka!!!"_

"I'll be right there Viktor!" he shouted over his shoulder, shaking his head as he started adding his info into Yura's phone, much to the blonde's amusement

"Helpless without you?" he teased

"A little bit,"

"I get it, mine is like that too, totally useless without me,"

"Oh really? Maybe we should introduce them," the other snorted

"Maybe, but... I don't know, he's pretty shy,"

"That's alright, Viktor is great with shy people,"

"Yeah? Well then," Yura hummed, exchanging phones once again

"Maybe they'll get along, we can try it out... on a double date sometime, I'll text you,"

He turned to leave, smirking to himself at the way the stranger was nodding like a bobblehead, before he suddenly called out-

"W-Wait! What... are.... are you a dancer?"

Huh, he wondered how the guy knew that...

"I am, as a matter of fact," Yura replied, blowing him a kiss before turning and waving as he walked away

"TTFN, _Beka_, tata for now~"

~+~

"You told him I was good with shy people? What did you do that for!? Beka I'm TERRIBLE with shy people!"

"I know," Otabek sighed miserably

"But... he seems protective over his roommate, I wanted you two to meet up so that I could have an excuse to see Yuri again,"

"Beka..." Viktor warned anxiously, cringing as he leaned against the kitchen counter

"This isn't good...."

"Typically? No, but I'm confident that you can control yourself as a human being for a few _hours_, just long enough not to scare his roommate,"

"I'm glad one of us is that confident," Viktor muttered back

Otabek slammed the heel of his palm against his forehead in frustration

Viktor really wasn't helping him here, not on a mental level anyway

_"We're bad guys, it's what we do,"_

Huriedly, Otabek checked his phone, delighted to see that his custom text tone for Yuri hadn't proven wrong yet, as a new message sat prettily in front of him

_so about that double date, is the 18th ok with you guys?? 8ish?_

Otabek hurried to check his calendar, relieved that he hadn't booked anything for that night, and hurried to turn his attention to Viktor

"You can get out of work next Friday for an eight o'clock dinner right?"

Well, he assumed dinner, but that would really be Yuri's decision

Viktor glanced up from where he was currently preparing dinner for the dogs, a small pout on his face

"I have no idea, you know Fridays are a really busy night, and eight o'clock is prim-"

"This could be your chance to have your AO3-style meet-cute and you're really going to pass it up for work?"

He could read Viktor like a book

"..................... Eight should be fine,"

Or a fanfic

_Eight should be fine, did you have anything in mind for what you'd like to do?_

_Dinner?_

_Dinner sounds lovely, any preferences?_

A beat passed, before a cryptic _Sorry, talk later_ flashed across his phone screen

.................

Well that _certainly_ couldn't be good

~+~

"Piggy.... what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Have you seen his roommate?"

Eyebrows raised, Yura slowly shook his head as he stepped closer to his roommate and peered over Yuri's shoulder

"Uh, no?"

Yuri pointed at the computer screen, a picture displayed of Otabek standing next to a gorgeous man with soft silver hair and crystalline blue eyes, the two of them putting up Halloween decorations- or posing in front of said decorations, more accurately

_#WhenyourroommateisasobsessedwithHalloweenasyouare_ is what the caption read

Oh

_Oh_

Yura understood why Yuri was so upset now

The roommate was fucking hot, even by Yura's high standards- though not nearly as hot as Otabek- and with Yuri's shitty self-esteem...-

"What am I going to do Yura?" Yuri wimpered, turning around in his chair and staring miserably up at his roommate

"He's GORGEOUS!!!! And he's SUCCESSFULL, he's a professional chef! Did you know that!?"

"Can't say that I did," Yura replied simply, seemingly bored

"Kitty this is BAD, this is really bad!!! He's beautifull and successfull and COMPLETELY out of my league!!!"

"I agree with the first two but the third one's got me hung up, how is some early-greying cook out of your league exactly?"

"The silver-haired professional chef is..."

Yuri paused, making some vague gesture with his hands, but after over a decade of being thick as theives, Yura understood exactly what he meant anyway

"You're exaggerating,"

"You're _under_-exaggerating,"

"No such thing,"

Yuri sank in his seat, dragging his fingers anxiously through his hair over and over again, panic clearly stricken over his expression

"I don't know what I'm going to do Yura.... he's going to take one look at me and either laugh or turn away in disgust... his entire night is going to be ruined because I'm so beneath him,"

The blonde put a hand to his face, annoyance clearly rising beneath his skin as he took in a deep breath, fingers practically itching with frustration

"Piggy..... you'd better get off this fucking-"

"I'm going to ruin your date too, all because I'm not nearly good enough to even be in the same room with Viktor, not to mention on a date with him-"

"Hey-"

"-and there's not even anything I can do about it! It isn't like changing my hair style or wearing a pretty dress is going to make me that much more presentable-"

"_Hey_-"

"-it isn't even just my appearance- although that's more than problem enough- it's my job, it's my lifestyle, it's everything about me, I'm a fucking disaster an-"

"**_HEY!!_**"

Yuri jerked, staring at the blonde as Yura exhaled smoke, his eyes bright orange, pupils thin reptilian slits, claws now replacing his normal fingernails and mouth full of sharp fangs

"What. The fuck. Have I told you. About being cruel to yourself?"

"......Don't.... be...?"

Rolling his eyes, he exhaled another puff of smoke and reached out to gently press the tip of one claw under Yuri's chin, unbothered by the way his freind winced, he knew it wasn't actually bothering Yuri, he'd been scratched by Yura on multiple occasions and this was barely even applying any pressure

"The only one allowed to be an asshole to you is me, and that _includes_ being an asshole to _yourself_, fucker,"

"I-I'm sorry..... I'm just.... scared, and upset.... and it.... it's _true_, I do-"

"It is NOT true," Yura growled

"Goddammit Katsudon! What the fuck do I have to do to raise your self-esteem!? You're fucking _blind_ to your own accomplishments and good qualities-"

"WHAT accomplishments or good qualities? I'm a professional pet-sitter trying to make a go of selling magical goods and frankly getting nowhere with it, who barely even qualifies for 'average looking', I have no skills or unique talents-"

"I am about five fucking seconds away from burning your face if you don't stop, you fucking lemming,"

Yura hissed, a small snap of fire leaving his mouth as Yuri pulled back, still cringing the entire time

"I'm not going to have to turn you into Prince Zuko am I?"

"No Kitty," Yuri grumbled back, clearly not pleased with the situation

"Good piggy,"

Pulling his claw away, Yura let his features shift back to their human form and reached out, gently patting Yuri on the head, much to the other's apparent annoyance

He acted annoyed, but Yura knew that he wasn't

"You're a treasure, you fragile-minded little freak of nature, and this _Viktor_, whoever he is, will be lucky to have your attention for even five fucking minutes, now go to the mirror,"

Yuri cringed even harder, shaking his head quickly

"N-No Yura, I really don-"

"Go. To the mirror. Or I'm going to burn your face," Yura demanded, snapping another small flame out of his mouth

It was an empty threat, they _both_ knew that, but it was still enough to push Yuri to do as he was told, reluctantly getting up and throwing Yura a pittifully pouty look before trudging off to the bathroom mirror

"You're going to say ten nice things about yourself into that fucking mirror every single day until Friday," Yura ordered as he flopped down into Yuri's chair and stared at the computer screen, nose wrinkling

_"Is this some kind of punishment?"_ Yuri called from the bathroom

"No, it's me helping you, recognize it!" Yura huffed back, glaring at the picture of this insanely beautifull "Viktor" who Yuri was so frightened of

He didn't look so perfect

Otabek was _way_ better, in his opinion, but he knew that his opinions weren't really the point here

Yuri's opinion of _himself_ was always going to win the battle between the opinions of others, or logic, or reasoning.....

Pausing for a moment in his thoughts, Yura huffed irritably

"_Out loud_ Katsudon! I don't hear you!"

He did, however, hear the quiet groan of displeasure that Yuri gave instead

_"I.... I like my eyes... I guess.... they're ok...."_

Ugh, if he was having this hard of a time just with the eyes, his anxiety must be at a _peak_

This was going to be a long hour.... but Yura didn't really mind it

Yuri was his freind- his _best_ freind, his partner...

He only minded that Yuri's opinion of himself was so low to begin with

"Keep going! Don't you fucking DARE make me come in there and help you!!"

_"A-Ah.. um.... my hair.... is ok....?"_

And if this _Viktor_ made things any worse than they already were....

His fingers twitched, his claws itching at the tips as another puff of smoke came from his mouth

Well, dragons weren't exactly known for being the most even-tempered of creatures

~+~

"You can't find any information at all?" Viktor asked in surprise, tilting his head as he looked over Otabek's shoulder

"No... I asked Yuri about it but he said that his roommate doesn't like being photographed and doesn't have any social media because it spikes his anxiety,"

"Aww poor baby.... he has anxiety?" Viktor pouted

He didn't have anxiety _himself_, but one of his waitresses did, he knew it could be a nasty bitch of a disorder....

"Yeah... you might not be the best person for him Vitya," Otabek noted slowly, bringing an offended gasp from Viktor's mouth

"Beka!!! How dare!!! That's so MEAN! I can be good to him!!"

"I don't know, you're about as subtle as a bulldozer, you might scare him off,"

Well now Viktor was more determined than ever to prove himself as a good potential mate to Yuri

He knew Otabek had just been trying to provoke him into getting off of work by using the "AO3-style meet-cute" thing but he really wanted to try to make it work

Viktor was lonely- _horribly_ lonely- even with Otabek around, and he wanted a lover, he wanted a mate, he wanted a _soul mate_

And he wanted to give this blind date as much effort as humanly possible

Or, as dragonly possible in his case

"I will do no such thing!" Viktor insisted, a small puff of frost leaving his mouth, chilling Otabek's shoulder- much to his annoyance

"I'm going to be the perfect date for Yuri's freind! .... Who's name is what, by the way?"

"Oh.. um, I'm not sure... I haven't asked,"

Viktor rolled his eyes playfully, crossing his arms over his chest

"You may want to do that then,"

"Yeah, and _you_ may want to get your scaley ass under better control before you get overly excited and go Elsa on the poor thing,"

"I'd resent the insinuation but Elsa is _awesome,_ so I can't really," Viktor noted with a hum

Otabek shook his head slowly, turning back to his phone

And he had intended to ask for the name of Yuri's freind, he really, honestly had....

But when he glanced down, he saw that Yuri had sent him a picture of his cat, and Otabek was distracted for the rest of their conversation

~+~

"Would you stop fussing? You look just fine," Yura noted with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Yuri mess with his hair _again_

"S-Sorry...." Yuri mumbled back quietly, staring down at the ground

Yura inhaled through his nose, exhaled smoke through his mouth, and reached out, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist and leaning down to rest his chin on Yuri's shoulder

"Everything is going to be ok, Beka said that Viktor is very good with shy people, he'll understand that you're a little..."

Yura paused, reaching up to tap his finger against the side of Yuri's head a few times

"Crazy...?"

"I was going to use the word 'delicate' but we can go with that," he teased

Yuri's lips shifted up into an anxious smile and Yura felt a small wave of releif wash over him

Yuri just needed a little encouragement and playfull teasing, that was all

He would be fine

Yura reminded himself of this as the door opened, Otabek's beautifull face coming into veiw, much to Yura's delight

"Hey there Sexy," he teased, eyebrows wiggling, much to Otabek's clear amusement

"Hey yourself, Gorgeous," Otabek replied easily, his attention turning to Yuri a second later

"Hello,"

"H-Hello," Yuri squeaked back

Yura rolled his eyes, playfully annoyed by the awkward meeting between the two

"Yuri, this is Otabek, Otabek this is Yuri,"

Otabek looked just as shocked as people always did, his eyes shifting between the two Yuris

"Wait... you're both-"

"Yes, we're both named Yuri, you can call me Yura to avoid confusion,"

Before either of the brunettes could say anything else, a flash over silver appeared in the doorway, a slightly disheveled looking- although admittedly gorgeous- man popping up behind Otabek with a breathless smile

"Hi!! I'm Viktor! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a work call, you must be Yuri!! I recognize you from Beka's phone! And you must be Yuri's roommate! Hi! Oh my god you're so adorable, I had no idea!! I mean ofcourse I wouldn't, Beka said you don't like having your picture taken, though I can't see why, you're absolutely GORGEOUS! You're so pretty! What's your name, by the way? Beka never said!"

Yura's eyes narrowed, sensing Yuri tensing up beside him and glaring at Viktor, then at Otabek, who looked like he had just finished talking about how well trained his dog was, only for said dog to immediately start chewing on the leg of a nearby chair

"This is Yuri," Yura said slowly, his expression hard and annoyed, watching Viktor's face reflect confusion

"Oh... but I thou-"

"We're _both_ named Yuri, you can call me Yura to avoid confusion, yes, I know, it's a strange situation,"

Viktor blinked, surprised for all of two seconds before going right back to beaming again

"Ooh wow that's so cool!!! I've never even MET another Viktor! Oh! Sorry, sorry, we're both just totally in the way here and leaving you guys out in the cold, move Beka, let the pretty boys in,"

Viktor was tugging Otabek back, giving the Yuris room to walk in, the blonde giving a slight glare in Otabek's direction as he moved his hand down to hold his roommate's

"Good with shy people huh?" he grumbled

Otabek hung his head, clearly not any more impressed with Viktor than Yura was

Viktor moved to close the door behind him and Yura inhaled, annoyed that he couldn't catch his scent, that he could only smell perfume

Yura was wearing perfume too, to be fair, but it made things no less frustrating for him, dragons operated largely by scent and to not be able to catch even the slightest wiff....

"Wow, you're just radiant!"

Atleast, if anything, he was heavy on the compliments

Yuri could use more of that, although he didn't always handle them well

"Th-Thank you..." he mumbled quietly, his face red as he fidgeted with his hands

"You're gorgeous too, Viktor... y-you're so beautifull...."

"You really think so? Aww you're so sweet, thank you!!"

Yuri nodded shyly, but before he could say anything else, a quiet wimpering sounded from up the stairs

"Oh, you have a dog?" Yuri asked excitedly, the nervousness dissipating for a moment, shifting to the background of his mind

Thank goodness

"Yes! We both have one!" Viktor replied with excitement, practically bouncing as he grabbed Yuri's free hand and started pulling him to the stairs

Yura hung behind, letting go of Yuri's hand to take Otabek's instead as they followed

At the top of the stairs was a baby gate, keeping two dogs fenced in- a silver standard poodle, and a black and brown dachshund

"Makkachin, the lovely poodle, is my baby, and Cas, the adorable daschund, is Otabek's,"

"They're so cute!"

"Thank you!! Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure!!"

Otabek looked like he was about to protest, but before he could, Viktor was running up the stairs and opening the gate, letting the two dogs tumble down the stairs and right towards the strangers

"Can I pet them?" Yuri asked hopefully

"Oh ofcourse!! I wouldn't have let them down here if you couldn't, go right ahead, trust me, they're very freindly!"

Yuri wasted no time in leaning down to start petting Makkachin, grinning from ear to ear, clearly more relaxed now that dogs were involved

"Ofcourse you go straight for the poodle," Yura teased playfully, reaching down to start scratching Cas behind his ears

"Yuri has a poodle himself," he added, figuring Yuri probably wouldn't volunteer that information

Viktor gasped, his eyes bright and sparkling

"Really!? What kind!?"

"Chocolate toy," Yuri replied with a small blush

"Ohh WOW!! So cute!! What's their name!?"

"His name is Vicchan, um... named after Victor Vondort from-"

"Corpse Bride!!" Viktor interrupted with an excited gasp

"That's my favorite Tim Burton movie!!"

"R-Really? Mine too!" Yuri beamed

"Really!? Oh my god, most people prefer Nightmare Before Christmas, wich is GREAT, don't get me wrong, but Corpse Bride is just...."

Viktor paused, swooning a little

"I agree completely, and I uh.... well... Victor is my favorite charector ever, so um, it made sense to name my poodle after him... to be honest I kind of always identified with Victor just a little bit...."

"Oh that's so cute Yuri! I can see the resemblance you know," Viktor added with a wink

"I always identified with Emily a bit myself," he noted

"No kidding? Gee, I would have pegged you more for Jack from Nightmare,"

"Oh him too! You kinda remind me of Sally to be honest,"

"Do I now?"

Yura couldn't believe his eyes

They were actually getting along

They were _connecting_\- alot better than he ever thought they would, especially after the.... _tense_... first meeting....

Otabek nudged him, drawing Yura's attention up to meet his eyes

"See?" he asked with a smirk

"Good with shy people,"

Yura rolled his eyes, but it was playfull and teasing

Honestly, he was just happy that Yuri was happy

~+~

"So we have to know, how did you two meet? It's so weird- but in a cute way!- that you have the same name!" Viktor exclaimed with a bright grin

After spending a.... _fair_... amount of time with the dogs, they finally managed to sit down to eat

Viktor had explained that he wanted them to meet there at his and Otabek's house for their first date because he had wanted to make dinner for Yuri for their first date but couldn't really cook for him at the restaurant without working there all night

So now they were eating, trying to get to know eachother better, and Viktor was trying not to flail all over Yuri

Not only was he the cutest, most beautifull, incredible person Viktor had ever had the pleasure of meeting, he also smelled _delicious_

Faintly of chocolate, crisp autumn air, and just a little bit of a _zing_ that Viktor couldn't quite identify

But _god_ was it good

"Actually that's part of why we became freinds," Yuri replied with a soft smile

"Yura and I both moved to the states when we were about nine, and being two foreigners who still hadn't even mastered English yet, not to mention new kids at a school.... it wasn't easy, and it was only made worse by having the same name, people kept getting us confused all the time, so one day we met on the playground and when I told Yura my name he wanted to get to know me, to 'know this other Yuri that stole his name', for a really long time we were eachother's only freind.... so we became very close very quickly,"

"And ofcourse he can't do much in life without me so I stuck around," Yura noted with a smirk

"Ofcourse," Yuri laughed in return

Viktor wasn't quite sure what to make of their relationship, clearly it was full of teasing and playfullness but he couldn't tell if any of it was mean-spirited or not....

"That's pretty neat, Vitya and I have only known eachother for a few years, it must be nice living with someone you know so intimately,"

"Oh definitely, Piggy and I know all of eachother's dirty little secrets and terrible living habbits by now- we used to have sleepovers alot growing up so things like his snoring and my grouchiness in the mornings weren't exactly new when we decided to move in together,"

Otabek and Viktor paused, glancing at eachother with uncertainty

"...Piggy...?" Viktor asked slowly

"O-Oh it's just a nickname!" Yuri said quickly, waving off any concern the other may have

"When we were kids we were looking for something to call eachother and decided to go with our favorite animals, at the time mine was a pig- it's a poodle now but old habbits die hard, after a little wile we started noticing how weird it was to call eachother 'Piggy' and 'Kitty', so we started calling eachother by our favorite foods instead, it worked a little better but calling eachother 'Katsudon' and 'Pirozhki' was a little weird too,"

"And that's when you started letting people call you Yura so quickly?" Otabek guessed

"Correct," the blonde nodded

"I would have come up with something too but nicknames in Japan are always based around suffixes and Westerners seem to have a hard time using those, so we just go by Yuri and Yura,"

"It's lucky for him that Russian has so many diminutives," Yura noted with a snort

"How did you two meet though?" Yuri asked peacefully, taking a bite of his food

"Ah, we met at a club actually, they were having a mixer for queer people, unadvertised ofcourse, as you know... _Russia_... we both went looking for a date actually but we ended up finding eachother and becoming very fast freinds! We maintained that freindship for a few years and when we started talking about moving away so we could be ourselves, we decided to move together, and move _in_ together," Viktor explained

"Aw what a sweet story!!"

"You really think so?" Viktor absolutely beamed, his eyes lighting up as he leaned forward and grabbed Yuri's hands, squeezing them tighty

"I know so!"

"Oh Yuri, you're so sweet!!"

Viktor didn't know what he had been so nervous about before, Yuri was _perfect_, and he liked Viktor, didn't he?

As far as Viktor was concerned, the hard part was over, nothing could go wrong now, could it?

~+~

Yura really didn't know how to feel about Viktor

He was so.... _touchy_... and _pushy_.... and overly enthusiastic....

He was elated that Yuri seemed so comfortable with someone else, but there was still something about Viktor that was just rubbing him the wrong way...

The sound of an oven going off gave him the perfect opportunity to investigate further

"Oh! The cupcakes are done!"

"You made cupcakes?" Yuri practically swooned

"Yeah, I'm sorry it isn't anything fancier, but I wasn't sure what you liked and I figured these were a safe bet," Viktor noted shyly

"A _very_ safe bet, I happen to _love_ cupcakes,"

"Do you really!?"

"Yes, absolutely!!"

Yura pressed his lips into a thin line, watching the two of them interact, trying to pay closer attention to Otabek but...

The moment Viktor finally stood up, offering to go get the desserts, Yura stood up along with him

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" he offered with a nearly predatory smile

Viktor, surprised by the offer, just smiled along plainly though

"That's so nice of you Yura!! Sure, you can help!"

Yuri tossed his roommate a slightly worried glance, but received only a thumb's up in return

He probably would have tried to stop Yura somehow, but his freind followed along after Viktor as quickly as possible, before Yuri could even hope to catch up

"Could you get one of the big platters out of the top cabinet for me please?"

Yura bit slightly into his tongue, eyes narrowed as Viktor practically pranced around the kitchen, grabbing oven mitts and turning the oven off

He was a little... _annoyed_..... but he was trying very hard to restrain himself

After all, he didn't want to ruin the first good relationship Yuri had ever had- or, you know, the first _anything_ relationship he had ever had- he just wanted to make sure that Viktor wasn't going to hurt his best freind, that was all

So he gave a small nod and reached up to open the cabinet door, glancing over his shoulder at Viktor as he started to speak

"So, what are your intentions with Yuri?"

"Huh? My intentions?" Viktor asked with a laugh

Yura didn't like it

"Yeah," he replied simply, grabbing a platter and yanking it out of the cabinet, resisting the urge to slam it against the counter as he set it down and turned his attention towards Viktor in full

"I want to know if you're going to take this seriously or if you're just trying to have a quick lay," he replied as he started walking forward, arms crossed over his chest

"U-Um.... what-?"

"Yuri is too soft and pure to be into things like one night stands so if you're going to be with him you'd better be ready for a commitment-"

"Who said I'm not?" VIktor asked suddenly, staring at Yura- who had by now come to fully stand right in his face- and staring that the taller man's bright blue eyes

"....Come again?"

"Yuri is the most magnificent person I've ever met, why on earth would I ever want our relationship to be so temporary?"

Yura blinked, a little taken aback by this, but it was no matter, he was STILL more than a little positive that Viktor wasn't all as he seemed, and he was determined to find out more and expose him

"Well good," he noted with a large, smug smirk, pressing himself closer, so that he was right in Viktor's face

"I'm glad we can be on the same page,"

Yura inhaled deeply, hoping against hope to just get a single breath of whatever Viktor's true scent was under the perfume

...

There was just one little problem with that

....

When Yura inhaled, all he smelled was perfume, and with dragons having such acutely sensitive senses....

Yura sneezed

He sneezed so hard that before he could stop himself, a flame followed, and Viktor was barely able to dodge out of the way before it lit him on fire

...

It may not have touched Viktor, but something caught on fire alright

"MY OVEN!!!"

Yura cringed as he watched the oven go up in flames, admittedly feeling just a tad bit guilty as the spot in the counter where the oven used to be turned to nothing but empty space and ashes

The screaming, ofcourse, alerted their respective dates, and before much longer could go by, Yuri and Otabek had rushed into the kitchen and stumbled across the mess

"What the hell...?"

Oh dear, that was Otabek

"Yura...."

And that was Yuri

"Freaking fire dragons...."

And that was Vik-.... wait what!?

"You know what I am!?" Yura practically shouted, much to Viktor's displeasure

"Well yeah, not too many creatures that breathe fire," Viktor noted with a slight huff

"B-But you aren't shocked-...... you.... aren't human either are you?"

Viktor shook his head, smiling pleasantly and inhaling, only to exhale a small line of frost into the air

"Nope, ice dragon~"

.................

Well that explained alot

"W-What about Beka!? What-"

"He's my witch," Viktor volunteered, wrapping an arm around Otabek's shoulders

"I'm his familiar~! What about Yuri?"

"Same actually," Yuri said a bit shyly, toying with his glasses

"Witch, another fine reason why we've been together for so long, I told you he couldn't do anything without me," Yura noted, tossing his hair over his shoulder

"Wow...." Viktor breathed, slowly unwrapping himself from Otabek.... just so he could rush forward and catch Yuri's hands in his own

"We're even more compatible than I first thought!!"

"L-Looks like we are," Yuri said with a slight laugh

Yura shifted on his feet a little, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously

"Um.... sorry about your oven," he mumbled quietly, face red as he stared up at Otabek

"Don't worry about it, I can probably fix it, maybe with a little help from a freind?"

Yuri, who Otabek was directly staring at, jumped a little, his face turning pink, but a bright and positive smile crossing over his expression

"I think I can do that," he agreed, pausing for a moment before continuing with a mild smirk on his face

"Just one question Yura, how exactly did you end up burning down the oven?"

"I sneezed," Yura replied easily, arms crossing over his chest

"Mmm... and what made you sneeze?"

"W-What? Can't a guy just sneeze for a billion different totally normal reasons? What's with the third degree!?"

"Well if it had been a _normal_ sneeze yes, but your flame-sneezes don't just come out of the blue, you turned the oven to ashes, that must have been pretty powerfull, so what was it?"

"The dumbass's perfume," Yura grumbled back

"Really? Because you've been smelling it all night and yet you haven't seemed bothered until now,"

The blonde's cheeks puffed out, looking down at the floor, his face turning redder and redder

"......I sniffed him," he grumbled back

"I just- .. I don't know! Something about him seems weird so I sniffed him to see if he was trustworthy and... I... sneezed because of the dumb perfume!"

"Oh!" Viktor gasped, clapping excitedly

"_Lucky You_ by Harley Quinn!"

Yura inhaled tightly, rolling his eyes so hard that he swore he could see his past life, before tensing at Yuri's next sentence

"You were sniffing him to make sure he wasn't going to hurt me, weren't you?"

"So what if I was? It'd hardly be the first time," he grumbled back

Yuri's expression was soft and adoring as he leaned over, giving his roommate a tight hug

"I know, I just... don't think I thank you enough for taking such good care of me, that's all,"

Yura sighed, wrapping his arm around Yuri's back and hugging him close

"You thank me plenty, trust me," he muttered back

"Awww you guys are so cute, what a lovely relationship!" Viktor beamed, ignoring that Yura was rolling his eyes for the second time in the last sixty seconds

"There's just one little problem now, what are we going to do about dessert? The cupcakes have been turned to little cupcake _dust_,"

"We could go out for ice cream," Yuri suggested

"I know this great parlor down the street that makes amazing chocolate and peanut butter,"

"I love that flavor," Viktor sighed dreamily

"Ofcourse you do," Yura muttered, shaking his head

"I'm more of a mint chocolate chip type of person," Otabek mused

"Really? Huh.. funny..... me too..."

Yura _swore_ it was just a coincidence

Really, it _must_ be

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" Viktor beamed

"We're waiting on Piggy and Beka to fix the oven is what we're waiting for," Yura pointed out with a snort

"We can do that in a matter of minutes though, why don't you guys get the dogs back upstairs and close the gate? It'll probably be done by the time you get back down here," Otabek suggested

"Sounds good to me!" Viktor beamed, giving Yuri a happy wave before turning his attention to the blonde in front of him

"Well then Mr. Fire Dragon? What do you say?"

"I say just hurry up and help me put your dogs upstairs so we can go get ice cream," Yura replied with a huff, heading to the stairs with Viktor following happily behind

His chipperness was on Yura's nerves a little, but it wasn't _too_ bad, he was mostly used to a more positive attitude, living with Yuri and all

It was just the sheer _intensity_ of it that was getting under his skin

"So, you want to date Yuri huh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Viktor replied with certainty as he scooped up Makkachin, leaving Cas to Yura

"You realize don't you, that I'll be watching you like a hawk to make sure you don't hurt him? And that if you still somehow manage to, I will fucking _destroy you_?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that yes," Viktor confirmed, starting up the stairs, dog in hand, with Yura close behind him

"Just as I'm sure _you're_ aware that I'll be watching _you_ just as much to make sure you don't hurt Beka,"

"That's fair enough,"

They put the dogs upstairs, closed the gate, and started back down them

There was just one little problem....

As they headed back downstairs, Yura happened to get a little too close to Viktor, inhaled at just the wrong moment... and sneezed again

Both dragons looked on frightfully as a flame shot forth and hit a peice of artwork that had been hanging on the wall in front of them

"..........Was that..... your's.....?" Yura asked hopefully, watching the painting dissolve into ashes

".......Nope, Beka's...."

"Damn....."

".............We could just keep this to ourselves for a wile?"

Well, Yura definitely wasn't going to say no to that

"Yep, sounds good,"

Maybe Viktor wasn't so bad after all


End file.
